The present disclosure relates to devices and system for identifying and/or locating a badges or other devices in a facility to assist in the management of the facility. In some embodiments, data about the location of the badges can be used to optimize the running of the facility. The data about the location of the badges can also be used to dispatch maintenance or emergency help to the location of the badge.